I Want that Too
by blackindigocat
Summary: After discovering surveillance footage of Paige kissing him in his hospital room, Walter confronts Paige and the two chat. Just my take on the events that might occur in the season 2 premier.


**A/N: So ever since the full plot summary for the premier of season 2 came out I've had this idea in my head. So I finally got about to writing it. I hope you enjoy, I haven't written Scorpion in a while due to a lack of ideas during the season break. Please review, kudos favourite what have you c:**

 **Oh and if you you'd like listen to this piece of music while reading it** **watch?v=0Kxmz4lJrt8**

 **Nevermind the link doesn't work, the piece is called Reconciliation from Steven universe and type extended.**

 **It might just add some emotion, I listened to when while I was writing.**

* * *

The genius couldn't peel his eyes away from the screen. Not for even a mere second as the footage kept replaying. Walter didn't like watching the footage, not one bit but he couldn't manage to peel his eyes away from the screen. It all began normally, he was in his hospital bed unconscious due to a severe dose a morphine to ease his pain. Then suddenly Paige entered the room, she was seen communicating with the nurse who left shortly after her arrival. Walter watched as Paige inched closer at him and looked at him, the audio quality on the footage was poor yet as he watched her lips move he knew she was speaking to him. It was the next moment that frightened him when she leaned down toward him and kissed him. It was short but tender and when Walter watched this he brought his fingers to his lips and clutched them. His body became suddenly very cold as he heard the door open and heard the familiar voice of Paige. He quickly exited the window on the laptop before pacing anxiously and trying to find a way to occupy himself. Paige soon met his gaze with a big grin before rushing up to him. "Walter!" Paige beamed as she smacked his cheek.

"P-Paige?" Walter replied stuttering.

Paige giggled, "What's up with you, you're acting weird and really awkward, more so than normal."

Walter refused to make eye contact with the woman as his eyes darted around the room. "N-nothing, I swear."

"Paige's tone suddenly became more serious, "Walter, in the year I've known you, I've learned that when you say nothing something is most definitely wrong, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it though." Paige replied returning to her light happy demeanor.

"Walter nodded his head and then felt Paige press a light kiss on his cheek before replying, "Good." Then rushing off to tend to her son. His body fell cold again as Paige left more so than before as he watched the liaison interact with her son. He wanted to talk to Paige about what he had seen and he wanted to get it over with now. So he rushed back over to her and replied, "P-paige, can I uh, speak w-with you?"

"Paige smiled and replied "Of course Walter." Walter led Paige back to where they had been earlier, his computer was "asleep" so all the photoage was hidden. "So what do we need to talk about?" Paige asked with a smile.

"Walter stiffened and ran his hand through his hair. He swallowed as tension built inside of him, "I… uh-" He began before a phone began to ring. /span/p

Paige rushed and lifted the phone to her ear, "Yes, he is here." Walter heard Paige respond to mysterious caller. "Oh boy. We'll be right on it." Paige replied before setting down the receiver. Paige then quickly got the entire teams attention, "Well, it appears we have a new case."

* * *

The case was rigorous but in the end Team Scorpion found a solution. Walter didn't speak to Paige the entire case, when she would glance at him with a smile he would try to look as far away from possible from her and distract himself with work. It made Paige uncomfortable in the least. When they arrived back at the garage Paige went to fetch her stuff so she could pick up Ralph. She shoveled her car keys along with apartment keys and piles of paperwork into her bag as she got ready to leave the garage. But she she decided to stay for a bit, she didn't know why but soon enough she had texted Ralph's baby sitter to pick him up claiming she had paperwork, which was kind of true. She was lucky to get a quick reply that agreed to her plans and sat down at her desk and began to page through a pile of paperwork while she waited. /span/p

* * *

"I'd be an idiot to not notice the way you ignored Paige today."

"Toby your opinion is unnecessary." Walter replied clearly irritated as he settled down to relax.

Toby sat near him on the couch, "Haven't you learned your lesson about pushing Paige away yet?" He asked, Walter was silent, "Last time she almost went to Portland to be with that prick of a husband and you almost died."

"That was caused by mother nature not Paige." Walter replied clearly growing angry.

"Yeah but I doubt you would have driven so fast in the dead of night if Paige hadn't said she was leaving!" Walter was silent, he knew Toby was right. "If you keep pushing her away, she won't want to be here and then she'll leave and if she leaves so does Ralph and without her this team is nothing."

"She isn't going to leave." Walter tried to reassure.

"You don't know that, listen Walt I bear to almost lose my best friend again, once was hard enough." Toby replied

"You won't." Walter replied as he tensed up.

"You don't know that. Listen just talk to her, whatever is bothering you needs to be said so you can put it behind you."

Walter finally lost it, "You know what Toby, do you know why I'm ignoring Paige? Because when I was in that hospital bed she kissed me!"

"Toby cocked his head, "And that bothers you?" He asked his friend.

"I-I don't know." Walter replied finally admitting the truth.

"Just talk to her." Toby replied again this time a sense of plea seemed to fill his voice, it almost sounded the way he sounded when he trying to make a point to Happy.

Walter finally agreed nodding his head as he silently thanked the shrink and paced the garage. Soon he saw Paige she was filling out some paperwork. He stood looking at her for a while and when she looked up she blushed, "Walter, I didn't know you we're standing there." Paige replied, "What's up?"

"About today…" He began as Paige stood up and took a step closer to him.

"Yes?" The liaison asked him.

"I know what happened in the hospital that night." He replied as he struggled to remain in eye contact with Paige.

"Oh Walter, I really shouldn't have-" Paige replied as she watched her bosses face carefully, "I should have waited until you were ready."

"But that's the thing P-Paige, I don't know if I'll ever be ready." Walter burst out as he glanced at her.

"Just take your time." Paige hummed softly. She she then fetched her bags and paperwork before heading to the door

"W-what if I-I am ready?" Walter asked as he steadied his gaze with Paige.

She spun around setting her stuff down, "What do you mean Walter?" Paige asked as she got closer to him yet again.

"Paige, I-I really care about you in ways I never imagined myself caring about s-someone so different than myself, I-I can't grasp it. E-everything you do for me, it makes me feel g-good. And I don't know what that means but I don't want to do what I've done to other p-people. You know I'm bad with emotions and every time I've tried something with someone it's always blown up in my face and I've lost them. I care about you too much to do t-that but I want something between us, I just don't know…"

"Walter." Paige replied interrupting him, "I want that too." Then she leaned in and tenderly kissed his cheek, "but we can do it on your own terms." And with that woman turned away grabbing her bags finally leaving the garage and Walter felt his heartbeat speed up. He then rushed over to his computer and opened the window with the surveillance tape. He then opened a new tab and deleted the video. Things were going to work out one way or another.


End file.
